


Battle of Swifts

by Pixierain1283



Series: 24 Leben später [12]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Bands, Battle of the Bands, F/F, Inspired by Taylor Swift
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:41:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21755440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixierain1283/pseuds/Pixierain1283
Summary: Beim Schulwettbewerb treten Adora und Catra gegeneinander an mit Taylor Swift Songs.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: 24 Leben später [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557844
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Battle of Swifts

**Author's Note:**

> Keine Ahnung, was mich da geritten hat. Inspiriert vom Cover von Blank Space von I Prevail:
> 
> https://youtu.be/czb_CZfWko8
> 
> Und vom Cover von Bad Blood von Kina Grannis & CLARA:
> 
> https://youtu.be/iJeTFdejgi4

Die Sonne stand hoch am wolkenlosen Himmel. Es war Sommer und Adora hatte ihre Strandmatte auf der Grünfläche des kleinen Parks hinter der Schule ausgebreitet. Da saß sie nun, während Catra ihren Kopf in ihren Schoß gelegt hatte. Eigentlich hatten Beide mit der Gitarre ein bisschen üben wollen. Jetzt lagen ihre Instrumente in den Koffern unbeachtet neben ihnen und Adora fuhr mit ihre Fingern durch Catras wildes Haar.

“Willst du wirklich Taylor Swift nehmen?”, fragte Catra, nachdem sie sich die Lachtränen aus dem Gesicht wischte. “Du hast gesagt, dass du nicht lachst.”, schmollte Adora und drehte sich von ihr weg. “Komm, du musst zugeben, dass ich darauf nicht vorbereitet war.”, versuchte Catra ihre Freundin zu beschwichtigen. Ohne Erfolg. “Adora… Adora… Adora… ”, raunte sie ihr zu, während sie am Tshirt ihrer Freundin zuppelte. “Was!”, explodierte Adora. “Nicht böse sein?”, fragte Catra und setzte den Katzenblick auf, dem Adora nie widerstehen konnte. Sie seufzte. “Okay. Ich bin nicht böse.”

“Welcher Song wird es denn?”, fragte Catra schmunzelnd.

“Bad Blood.”, gab Adora stolz grinsend zurück. Catras Augen wurden groß. “Was? Ist der nicht etwas zu rockig für eure Schmuseband? Nicht böse gemeint.”

Eingeschnappt verschränkte Adora die Arme vor der Brust. “Bitte? Schon mal was von Cover gehört? Wir sind gerade dabei, es für unsere Richtung zu übersetzen. Nichts, was du mit deiner Band je könntest.” Sie schloss die Augen und wahrte ihre Farce, schielte nur kurz zu Catra, um zu sehen, ob sie den Köder geschluckt hatte. Und wie sie das hatte. “Ach ja? Natürlich können wir das! So schwer kann es nicht sein.”, konterte Catra keck, was Adora sich nicht als Vorlage nehmen ließ. “Das heißt, wenn ich dich herausfordern würde, wer das bessere Taylor Swift Cover abliefert, würdest du annehmen?”, fragte sie provokant.

“Darauf kannst du Gift nehmen.”, bejahte Catra.

Euphorisch klatschte Adora in die Hände. “Okay. Dann ist es ein Deal. Du nimmst ‘Blank Space’ und ich ‘Bad Blood’ und dann sehen wir ja, wer die besseren Covers spielt.” Frech streckte sie ihr die echte Hand entgegen und Catra schlug ein. “Alles klar! Warte… war das von Anfang an dein Plan?”

Adora grinste ihr schelmisch entgegen. “Vielleicht?” Sie sah auf ihre Uhr. “Schon so spät? Ich muss zur Probe. Wir sehen uns!” Fix stand sie auf und lies eine vor sich hin grummelnde Catra zurück. “Hat sie mich tatsächlich übers Ohr gehauen…”

***

Drei Monate später

Catra stand vorm Mikrofon und stimmte ihre E-Gitarre. Lonnie stand am Keyboard und ging im stummen Modus nochmal den Song durch. Scorpia saß am Schlagzeug. Rogelio stimmte den Bass. Da sie mit Abstand den aufwendigsten Aufbau hatten, durften sie als erstes spielen. Dann kam ihre Ansage und der Vorhang lüftete sich. “Applaus für die Wild Catz!” Die Aula war gut gefüllt und alle waren gespannt, als die ersten Töne durch den Raum klangen. Catra leckte sich kurz über die Lippen, bevor sie zu singen begann:

Nice to meet you, where you been?  
I could show you incredible things  
Magic, madness, heaven, sin  
Saw you there and I thought  
"Oh, my God, look at that face!"  
You look like my best mistake  
Love's our game, wanna play?

Der Sound der Band war hart und rockig. Wäre der Song nicht so bekannt, niemand hätte es für ein Taylor Swift Cover gehalten.

New money, suit and tie  
I can read you like a magazine  
Ain't it funny? Rumors fly  
And I know you heard about me  
So hey, let's be girlfriends  
I'm dying to see how this one ends  
Grab your passport and my hand  
I can make the good girls bad for a weekend

Bei diesem Satz feixte Catra und ließ ihre E-Gitarre wild aufschreien. Das Publikum war begeistert.

So it's gonna be forever  
Or it's gonna go down in flames  
You can tell me when it's over  
If the high was worth the pain  
Got a long list of ex-lovers  
They'll tell you I'm insane  
'Cause you know I love the players  
And you love the game

'Cause we're young and we're reckless  
We'll take this way too far  
It'll leave you breathless  
Or with a nasty scar  
Got a long list of ex-lovers  
They'll tell you I'm insane  
But I've got a blank space, baby  
And I'll write your name

Im Refrain drehte die Band nochmal richtig auf, steigerte die Lautstärke, Catra screamte den nächsten Part.

Girls only want love if it's torture  
Don't say I didn't say, I didn't warn ya  
Girls only want love if it's torture  
Don't say I didn't say, I didn't warn ya

Es folgte ein Schlagzeugsolo von Scorpia, bevor die Instrumente verstummten und nur noch Catra zu hören war.

So it's gonna be forever  
Or it's gonna go down in flames  
You can tell me when it's over  
If the high was worth the pain  
Got a long list of ex-lovers  
They'll tell you I'm insane  
'Cause you know I love the players  
And you love the game

Gemeinsam setzten die Instrumente wieder ein, der Sound wurde wieder ganz so, wie man ihn am Anfang von der Punkband gewohnt war.

'Cause we're young and we're reckless  
We'll take this way too far  
It'll leave you breathless  
Or with a nasty scar  
Got a long list of ex-lovers

They'll tell you I'm insane  
But I've got a blank space, baby  
And I'll write our names

Auf dem letzten Wort stoppte die Musik und Catra reckte schwer atmend die rechte Faust in die Luft. 

Während die Schüler jubelten, blieb die erste Reihe mit den Lehrern eher stumm, einige klatschten verhalten, was nicht zuletzt an Frau Weaver lag. Aber Catra war das egal. Grinsend ging sie hinter die Bühne, vorbei an Adora. “Top das, Prinzessin.”

***  
Einige Auftritte später war es soweit. Ein junger Mann mit auffälligem Oberlippenbart verließ gerade immer noch schief trällernd unter Boo Rufen beschwingt die Bühne, als auch schon Adoras Auftritt angesagt wurde. “Nachdem uns kurz die Ohren bluteten, Bühne frei für ‘Die Dreisten Drei’!”

Nervös betrat Adora mit ihrer Akustikgitarre und Glimmer und Bow im Schlepptau die Bühne. Während Bow sich ans Schlagzeug setzte, nahmen Adora und Glimmer auf zwei bereitgestellten Hockern Platz und richteten sich an zwei aufgestellten Mikros ein. Adora riskierte einen Blick. Das Publikum sah mehr als gelangweilt aus, sie meinte einige Schüler schlafen sehen zu können. Der Nachteil, wenn ein Wettbewerb zur Pflichtveranstaltung wird. Adora schluckte schwer. Die Stille, unterbrochen von leisem Tuscheln, war ohrenbetäubend. In der letzten Reihe hustete jemand. Gerade, als das übliche Lampenfieber in Adora aufsteigen wollte, legte Glimmer eine Hand an ihren Arm und lächelte ihr beruhigend zu. Tief einatmend schloss Adora kurz die Augen, bevor sie ihren Freunden das Signal gab. Zeitgleich begannen Adora und Glimmer zusammen und die sanften Töne der Saiten füllten den Raum. Dann begann Adora zu singen, Glimmer um eine Terz versetzt.

Cause baby now we got bad blood  
You know it used to be mad love  
So take a look at what you've done  
'Cause baby now we got bad blood

Now we got problems  
And I don't think we can solve them  
You made a really deep cut  
And baby now we got bad blood

Das Publikum war verstummt und lauschte gebannt, als die Strophe wieder einstimmig wurde.

Did you think we'd be fine?  
Still got scars on my back from your knife  
So don't think it's in the past  
These kind of wounds they last and they last  
Now did you think it all through?  
All these things will catch up to you  
And time can heal but this won't  
So if you come in my way, just don't

Leise begann Bow auf dem Schlagzeug einen einfachen Rhythmus im Hintergrund zu spielen.

Oh, it's so sad to think about the good times  
You and I

Sanft teilten sich die Stimmen wieder, eine die andere ergänzend. Der Raum war erfüllt von der Zärtlichkeit der Komposition und der Schwere des Liedes.

'Cause baby now we got bad blood  
You know it used to be mad love  
So take a look at what you've done  
'Cause baby now we got bad blood

Now we got problems  
And I don't think we can solve them  
You made a really deep cut  
And baby now we got bad blood

Adora und Glimmer ließen die Gitarren sinken, schnippten nur noch im Takt des Schlagzeugs mit. Einige aus dem Publikum taten es ihnen gleich. Acapella sangen sie die nächsten Zeilen voller Inbrunst.

Band-aids don't fix bullet holes  
You say sorry just for show  
You live like that, you live with ghosts (ghosts, ghosts)  
Band-aids don't fix bullet holes  
You say sorry just for show  
You live like that, you live with ghosts  
Hm, if you love like that blood runs

Dann stiegen sie wieder voll ein. Gitarre, Schlagzeug, Gesang, für die letzten Zeilen in unisono vereint.

(Bad) 'Cause baby now we got bad blood  
You know it used to be mad love  
So take a look at what you've done  
'Cause baby now we got bad blood

(Blood) Now we got problems  
And I don't think we can solve them (think we can solve them)  
You made a really deep cut  
And baby now we got bad blood

Das Schlagzeug verstummte. Nur noch die Gitarrenklänge ließen das Lied verklingen. Dann folgte Stille. Vorsichtig öffnete Adora die Augen und sah in die perplexen Gesichter der Menge. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis die ersten zu klatschen begannen und Jubel sich breit machte. Anders als bei Catras Auftritt, jedoch nicht weniger berauschend. Grinsend erhob sich Adora und verbeugte sich mit Bow und Glimmer zusammen, bevor sie zu dritt die Bühne verließen. Natürlich nicht, ohne sich abzuklatschen.

***

Der letzte Akt hatte gespielt, der große Moment des Abends war gekommen. Nach einer kleinen Pause hatte sich die Jury beraten und rief nach und nach die Künstler auf die Bühne. Nachdem sowohl der dritte als auch der zweite Platz angesagt worden waren, ohne dass Adora oder Catra auf der Bühne standen, wurde Beiden mulmig. Natürlich hatte Catra hinter der Bühne Adoras Interpretation gelauscht. Ehrlich hatte sie feststellen müssen, dass ihr Auftritt fantastisch gewesen war.

Auch Adora hatte keine Ahnung, ob sie mit ihrem Auftritt gegen Catra eine Chance gehabt hatte. Es war so verschieden gewesen, kaum zu vergleichen. Und doch von Beiden genau das, was der jeweiligen entsprach.

Nervös standen sie nebeneinander, Adora wippte unschlüssig hin und her, Catras Schweif schrieb Bände in die Luft hinter ihr. 

Sie sahen sich bedeutungsschwanger an. Doch bevor auch nur eine von Beiden etwas sagen konnte, wurden sie vom Ansager unterbrochen.  
“Die Jury hat sich beraten und weil man sich nicht einigen konnte, zum ersten Mal in der Geschichte des Wettbewerbs: Zwei Sieger! Die Wild Catz und die Dreisten Drei, bitte zu mir auf die Bühne!”

Unter dem Jubel des Publikums betraten beide als Bandleader die Bühne und nahmen den Pokal entgegen. Sowohl Adora als auch Catra strahlten förmlich, und während der Ansager noch ein paar Worte sagte, beugte sich Catra zu Adora. “Aber wer hat denn nun gewonnen?” Adora grinste sie nur schelmisch an. “Scheinbar hat Taylor Swift gewonnen.”


End file.
